


Легенда о Короле Ночи

by March_Hare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Gen, мрк тлн бзсхднст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/March_Hare/pseuds/March_Hare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"записи о Ночном Короле были уничтожены, и само имя его сделалось запретным…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Легенда о Короле Ночи

Стоял третий год лета.  
День был теплый, снег под подошвами сапог не хрустел, а хлюпал, как болотная вода, а Стена уже с неделю потела мелкими каплями воды. Джон Вудс даже снял грубые перчатки во время тренировочного поединка и теперь стоял, опершись о меч, наблюдая, как неуклюже размахивают деревянными клинками молодые братья.  
Бой прекратился, когда во двор въехал всадник на маленькой лохматой лошадке — Джон узнал в нем Гарта из Твердыни, — а за ним со скрипом вкатились одна за другой восемь телег, за которыми трусила колонна новобранцев на ослах. Джон переглянулся с всадником во главе и сплюнул на мокрый снег. Пестрая толпа юнцов, совсем мальчишек. Но скоро они все будут одинаково черны.  
Джон обернулся к глазеющим братьям и коротко выругался. Во дворе снова застучали деревянные мечи.

Джон сидел за столом, пытаясь выудить из своей похлебки кусок мяса.  
Хоть новобранцев было всего с пару десятков, трапезная казалась ему переполненной и слишком шумной. Вся толпа собралась за одним столом, во главе которого сидел Гарт: судя по всему, он что-то рассказывал.  
Джон прислушался и ухмыльнулся — Гарт раньше нес свою службу в Твердыне Ночи и любил рассказывать новым братьям страшные байки про замороженного до самых потрохов Рисвелла-дезертира или про огромную крысу. Крыс в Твердыне Ночи было полным-полно, и Джон не сомневался, что иногда они жрут друг друга.

— …никто из вас, мальчишек, не видел такой зимы. Не согреться, даже если поджечь весь Зачарованный лес. Стоит открыть рот — и язык примерзает к зубам. Пытаешься отлить — струя замерзает еще в воздухе, — за столом негромко засмеялись. — А принес эту зиму Король Ночи. Принес за собой в Твердыню Ночи, вместе со своей мертвой королевой…  
Джон толкнул к столу кривой табурет и устроился рядом, протягивая Гарту свою фляжку.  
— Хорошо говоришь. Только вот все знают, что Король Ночи не в Твердыне жил, а в Черном Замке.  
Гарт вытер влажные губы о рукав и оскорбительно фыркнул, но Джон только упрямо повторил:  
— В Черном Замке. Он был обычным дозорным, только вот однажды раздумал морозиться на Стене и сбежал в дикие земли, к одичалому народу. Он сжег свой плащ и пил с ними кровь, любил их женщин, а они в обмен научили его темному колдовству, от которого волосы на загривке дыбом встают, — вокруг стола начали собираться другие братья — Джон был хорошим рассказчиком, в отличие от дурачка из Твердыни. — Этим злым колдовством он убил старого командующего, а братьев подчинил своей воле и сам стал Командующим на Стене. Говорят, он носил черные меха с серебристым отливом, такие густые, что на солнце они казались белыми как снег. Поэтому-то его и прозвали…

— С ним в замок пришла баба. Страшная, — вмешался откуда-то взявшийся Уилл Ворона — главный кузнец. Свое прозвище он получил за вечно мучающий его хриплый кашель. Уилл замолчал и медленно облизал губы. — А за ней и другие: твари из Застенья. Варги и колдуны стали жить в замках Ночного Дозора. Днем они прятались под землей от солнца, а ночами приносили жертвы Темным богам. От крови братьев дозора снег стал алым, а потом растаял от жара жертвенных костров.  
— Неправда! Он со Скагоса был, — раздраженно вмешался Гарт. — Зачем бы скагги сжигать людей? Он вырезал их живые сердца и вместе со своей королевой съедал.

Собравшиеся вокруг дозорные Черного Замка насмешливо зашумели, и Джон почувствовал себя уверенно.  
— Скагги на Стене? Кто поверит в эти сказки? Он был бастард одного из знатных лордов.  
— Болтона! — отозвался кто-то из братьев, и на секунду все приумолкли. У Хранителей Севера была мрачная слава.  
Джон торжественно покачал головой.  
— Не Болтона. Он был из другого дома. Такого древнего, что все забыли, как этих лордов звали... Только помнят, что на знаменах вышит был огромный волк.  
— Не выдумывай, Джон, — тут же вмешался Харрен, один из помощников мейстера — научился читать и возомнил себя величайшим мудрецом Восьми Королевств. — Нет у нас на Севере рода с волком на гербе, — Харрен огляделся, ехидно осклабившись, ища поддержку.  
— А если бы и был — то Болтоны живо бы с них поспускали шкуры, — каркающе расхохотался Уилл, а с ним и вся Трапезная.

Джон только сжал зубы.  
Но когда смех затих, кто-то из мальчишек за столом подал голос:  
— Я как-то видел у мейстера в книжке… Герб с бегущим волком, — пальцами он нервно мял сухой хлебный мякиш, но говорил уверенно. Одет был лучше других — видимо, не просто уличный сирота.  
Харрен что-то кисло пробормотал, а Джон торжествующе усмехнулся.  
— Но братья Дозора смогли победить темные чары Короля Ночи. Втайне они сговорились и убили его, а тело сожгли на семи кострах. А затем побросали в огонь все записи о нем и поклялись забыть, чтобы навсегда стереть проклятое имя из памяти. Но один из дозорных нарушил свою клятву.

Джон замолчал. Уилл Ворона закашлялся и сплюнул мокроту на пол. Кто-то распахнул дверь в Трапезную, и сквозь проем в дымное закопченное помещение ворвался пронизывающий ветер. Джон поежился от внезапного холода.  
Все за столом смотрели на него, но он хранил молчание и только стучал деревянной ложкой, доедая похлебку, пока кто-то из новеньких наконец не спросил:  
— Так как его звали?  
Джон бросил опустевшую плошку на стол. Она повертелась с глухим стуком и остановилась. На мгновение Джону показалось, что на него смотрят не только черные братья, и он снова поежился.  
— Лорд Сноу. Его звали лорд Сноу.


End file.
